


The Heart of Lord Kitagawa

by KonoeYuuki



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonoeYuuki/pseuds/KonoeYuuki
Summary: A short story: Akira and Yusuke bond over late-night ramen. But one night in Shinjuku, a drunk woman throws a wrench into their relationship. Will they recover in time for Yusuke's exhibition?





	The Heart of Lord Kitagawa

“Would you like to get some ramen?” Akira texted Yusuke late in the afternoon.

Yusuke replied. “I would love to get ramen, but I have no money to buy any.”

Akira appeared to be typing a message but then stopped for a few seconds. Then began again.

“I meant . . . with me.”

Yusuke smiled in the slow, fading sunlight flooding his humble dorm room.

“Where do we meet?”

***

The ramen shop in Ogikubo had a line going out into the street and down a block. Akira and Yusuke arrived an hour before closing, and by their expert calculations, weren't going to make it in. Not by a long shot. Yusuke looked as far as he could down the infinitely extending line with a disappointed face.

“You know, there are some pretty good ramen shops in Shinjuku. I visited one after meeting Ohya not too long ago. It's cheaper than here, and the quality isn't too far off.” Akira began to walk back toward the train station “And I can pay for your train fare if you're willing to come with me.”

Yusuke read a glimmer of hope in Akira's face and followed him quickly to Shinjuku.

***

By the time they had arrived, the early-bird Shinjuku drunks had begun to appear along the streets. “Try not to mind them too much, Yusuke,” Akira led him down narrow alleys that opened into bright, neon-lit streets, and back again. “If they ask you for anything, don't respond, just keep moving.”

The ramen shop Akira was leading them to was recommended to him by Ohya and was open until after sunrise. A key customer was the drunk or hungover party-goer that needed food after stumbling out of a nightclub. The ramen was significantly cheaper than the one in Ogikubo and during their meal, Yusuke and Akira debated whether or not it was better. Of course, keeping in mind one major downside to this ramen: having to navigate through Shinjuku.

It was nearing 10PM, but the district only seemed to be getting louder with the passage of time.

Shortly after they finished their meal and some conversation, a group of loud and drunk women exited a nightclub down the street and toppled their way over to the ramen stand. Their presence filled the tiny dining area, and they ordered more booze along with their food to keep the party going.

Akira and Yusuke sat at a table uncomfortably close to them. “Hey . . .”Akira stood and motioned to his friend. “Maybe it's time for us to . . .”

“Ohoho~!” One of the drunk women wobbled over to Akira and suddenly threw an arm around his shoulders. “I know you . . .” Akira could smell the liquor and drunkenness on her breath. She hiccuped and struggled through her sentences. “You're that hottie I see at Lala-chan's place sometimes . . .”

Akira tried to push the woman away but she only latched onto him tighter. “P-Please . . .”

As if they were trying to do the opposite of what Akira was showing, the rest of the drunk woman's friends stood and began to collect around Akira. “My my! What fine specimen of a man have you found now, Manami!” “He's so strong!” “Look at how handsome he is!” “I love a cute boy with glasses.” “Feel how soft his hair is!” The women began to grope and run their hands along Akira's clothes, who uncomfortably grimaced with every bit of contact.

Yusuke watched the scene unfold before him with disappointment and heartbreak. He couldn't bear the sight of it. His hands collected into fists and he stood at the table suddenly, sending the chair he was sitting on flying into tables behind him.

“Let go of my friend.”

The drunk women seemed to ignore him and continued to relentlessly touch Akira, who was fighting back as much as he could, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

“I SAID, 'LET GO OF MY FRIEND'.”

The women collectively stopped and turned their attention toward Yusuke, whose face was quickly reddening with frustration.

“And who's he?” “There's no need to raise your voice like that.” “What's your problem?” “We're just trying to have some fun!”

Manami, the drunk who had initiated the groping and the leader of the group signaled to them to back off. “Give up. There are much cuter and easier boys.”

Akira and Yusuke left the ramen stand among insults and heckling from the drunks.

***

The two walked in silence until they reached the train platform.

“Yusuke . . .” Akira collected himself. “Yusuke, I'm sorry that-”

“You're going to Yongen, right?”

“Huh?”

“You're going to Yongen-Jaya, which means my train goes in a different direction right?”  
  
“U-Uhh I think . . . that's right.”

“I can get home on my own then.”  
  
“W-Wait, Yusuke, wait!”

Without another word, Yusuke stood, collected his train ticket and crossed the walkway to reach the other side of the platform. Akira followed Yusuke with his eyes until he stopped and sat at a bench directly across from Akira, the train tracks separating them. After a few minutes, a train on Yusuke's side arrived and he got on and disappeared with the rest of the passengers. Akira buried his face into his knees and sighed until his train arrived and went home.

***

“Some of my works will be presented at Ueno Museum this week.” Yusuke began to collect the items at the base of his canvas. He was done painting for the afternoon. This painting was incomplete so far, just as a few others in the room had been. “I won't be available for Mementos exploration,”

Akira stood in the center of the room behind him.  
  
“This entire week?”

“Yes, this week.”

Akira nodded.

The distance from where he was to the door seemed infinite, and the journey eternal. Every step he took across the room was deafening.  
  
“I understand.” Akira pulled the door behind him closed before silently exiting the Kosei dorms.

Upon the shut of the door, a container with dirty paint water tipped over, splashing water over Yusuke's apron, onto the supplies desk and trickling onto the floor, leaving a gray, pasty mess in its wake.

***

The day of the exhibition had finally arrived and Ueno Royal Museum rolled out the red carpet for Kosei's brightest art students. Yusuke's exhibition was among the greatest, with extravagant abstract pieces and highly detailed realistic art as well. But among all of them, the common thread was the obvious love Yusuke had for the arts. His attention to detail and passion bled through the colors and popped off the canvas. Hundreds of people looked on in awe at the talent of such a young prodigy.

And among them, was Akira, dressed in a stylish vest and coat. These clothes were on loan from Sojiro's closet, and even if the style of the colors and cuts were a little dated, Akira was among the most well-dressed members. It didn't take long for him to run into Yusuke, who was pacing the crowd and talking to museum attendees.

Yusuke's face stiffened upon sight of the Phantom Thieves' leader. “You're here.”

Akira pushed hair away from his eyes. “I am.” The two stood awkwardly and looked away from each other. The distance between the two of them was no more than a few feet, but it began to expand into eternity. Akira was the first to break the deadlock. “Look, if you don't want me to be here, I can just . . .”

Yusuke reached across the space between them and clasped onto Akira's wrist, leading him away. “W-Wait . . . w-where are we going?”

Yusuke led Akira to a balcony along the side of the museum off limits to attendees. Akira rubbed his sore wrist as soon as Yusuke let go.

“What's your problem? You could just ask me to come with you!”

“Why are you here?”

Akira looked at Yusuke in complete surprise, as if it were the last question he were expecting.

“What do you mean, 'why am I here'?”

Yusuke began to collect himself and lowered his voice.

“After the way I treated you. I didn't think you would . . . why would you come support me?”

“Because I care about you! Because you stood up for me! You let those drunk women yell at you and say stuff when you could have walked away. And even if we have our arguments and misunderstandings, I know you still care about me! You were there for me. And I'm going to be here for you. You mean too much to me, Yusuke.”

Yusuke sighed loudly, as if he were waiting for Akira to say those things before breathing again.

“I . . . I was so jealous . . . the way those drunks were all over you. I realized that there are so many women that have their eyes on you because of how beautiful you are. And, that among all these people, I won't ever have a chance . . .”

Akira's face began to turn red and the blush crept up his ears. “W-What do you mean . . . have a chance to do what?”

Yusuke's face turned red with passion and nervousness.

“To tell you I love you, Akira. With you, life doesn't just imitate art, it is art. You're my muse. No, more important than any muse could be. I can't bear the sight of you being touched and flirted with. I want you to myself. To be my own personal source of inspiration. I was so jealous that night in Shinjuku. The passion blinded me and I was upset at so many things. I acted immaturely. But the reality is I love you. I can't help it.”

Akira sighed and allowed a smile to build on his face. He took one of Yusuke's hands and led it up to caress his face.

“Yusuke . . . I can't . . . I don't . . .” he struggled to find the words. “I forgive you. And I'm so glad you say that because . . . I can't think of anywhere better than here with you. I didn't know what to do when you were upset with me. And I . . . I love you too! Hearing you say it aloud gives me the courage to say it . . . no matter who hears us. I want you to keep doing your best, and if it means that I get to be by your side . . . then I'll be here for you! As long as I can keep inspiring you.”

Akira placed a hand on Yusuke's chest and leaned forward.

“And . . . I just . . . want to prove to you. That no matter how many people have their eyes on me, the only eyes I'll ever care about are yours. And speaking of eyes . . . close them.”

Yusuke closed his eyes and held his breath momentarily.

Akira leaned forward, stood on the tips of his toes, and planted a soft and brief kiss on Yusuke's lips, before collapsing into a hug. Yusuke wrapped his arms around Akira.

“Your hugs are a work of art, Yusuke.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! In Persona 5, Yusuke is very honest and even a bit socially blunt at times. I wanted to present a different version of Yusuke who has more complicated emotions and even trouble expressing them sometimes with the person he loves. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
